powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Lord
The terrifying title of devilish individuals who seek goals such as domination or revenge. Opposite to True Hero Also Called *Dark God/Lord/Master/Prince *Evil/Dark Emperor/King/Lord/Overlord *Lord/Master/Prince/King/Emperor of Darkness *Lord/Master/Prince/King/Emperor of Evil *Lord of Shadows Capabilities Dark Lords are powerful evil beings who viciously rule over lesser evil beings and desire to rule their respective existences and corrupt as well as destroy everything they touch. They possess malevolent abilities and often command fiendish minions. These individuals also love to seduce others to join their side and then use them for their own hellish purposes. Anyone can be a Dark Lord; some are human, many have demonic natures and certain holders of the title are actually manifestations of the Prince of Darkness himself. Applications *Magic: Wield all forms of Dark and Neutral magic **Chaos Magic: Use the most power chaotic of mystic arts **Dark Arts: The Dark Lord's staple; mastering the darkest aspects of magic **Demonic Magic: Master hellish magic **Necromancy: Use magic that revolves around the dead *Nigh Omnipotence: Dark Lords tend to possess god-like powers **Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption **Darkness Manipulation: Many users wield vast dark powers ***Dark Element Manipulation: Command dark elements ***Dark Energy Manipulation: Control dark energy ***Umbrakinetic Constructs: Create weapons, tools, armor and even servants from pure darkness **Elemental Manipulation: Control and manipulate the elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Quintessence **Energy Manipulation: Manipulate and control pure energy. **Nothingness Manipulation: Eliminate almost any form of existence **Psionics: Dark Lords are known to have many mental abilities ***Mental Manipulation: Control the minds of virtually anyone ***Telekinesis: Manipulate any and all forms of matter mentally ***Telepathy: send thoughts as messages across great distances. *Personal Domain: Rule a malignant kingdom or empire. *Subordination Manipulation: Gain many followers (usually Assailants) *Dark Heart: Dark Lords have the most corrupted of hearts or may not have hearts at all *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Some users have a demonic nature and divinely powerful abilities. **Devil Soul: Some may have become dark lords via satanic possession, thus becoming either vessels or literal manifestations of the original Dark Lord: Satan **Hypercompetence: Some users have unsurpassed talents and skills **Immortality: Some users gain eternal life **Invulnerability: Users are impervious to conventional attacks and weaponry **Self-Resurrection: Even if destroyed, users can return to life **Supernatural Condition: Many Dark Lords possess supernatural traits Associations *Darkness Embodiment *Evil Embodiment *Satanic Incarnation Limitations *Will be opposed by benevolent forces. *Can be blinded by pride and vanity. *May be equal or in servitude to a more powerful being (namely another Dark Lord, a Transcendent Demon or a Satanic Figure). *Redemption voids the power. Known Users See Also: Evil Overlord. Gallery File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter), the Dark Lord who is feared as the most powerful dark wizard in the world. 437px-Sauron hi res-1-.jpg|Sauron (The Lord of the Rings), the Enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth and Dark Lord of Mordor. AKU.png|Aku (Samurai Jack), shapeshifting Master of Darkness and enslaver of Earth Dark Souls Chosen Undead.png|Should the Chosen Undead (Dark Souls) refrain from linking the first flame, the Age of Fire ends, the Age of Dark begins and the Chosen undead become the Lord of Dark. Lord of Hollows Dark Souls III.gif|An unkindled who willingly accepts the dark sign and usurps the first flame becomes the Lord of Hollows (Dark Souls III). File:TPHD_Ganondorf_Artwork.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) is a Dark Lord who managed to turn Hyrule into a land of darkness in his many incarnations. Category:Powers Category:Evil power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers